Art, bugs, dogs and the sun
by velka
Summary: Kino, a girl that has moved into Konoha, bring dangerous men after her without even knowing of it. Hinata gets kidnapped and Shino and Kiba need to rescue her before it's to late. ShinoXOC KibaXHinata
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Meeting Shino

Hello. Long time no see. Not that I think anybody know me. I used to write some fan fictions for three, four years ago. But stopped when I lost the inspiration and I got into a new school. But lately I have felt like I want to start write something again. And now I have started to write something! Well many things have happened here since I visited! Hope I do things right…

I hope you can read it as my grammar and my spelling is not good because I'm from Sweden and my first language is not English. But it has improved in recent years. But if you find some terribly wrong spelling or grammar mistake in the story, do not hesitate to contact me and correct me. And pleas tell me where it is.

On my profile there is more of info and picture of the OC.

Well enough of me! And more of my lame Fan fiction! XD

* * *

**Old summery: **

Hinata gets kidnapped. But she is not the one they wanted... Kiba and Shino are searching for but can't find her. And a girl gets catch up in it and she has no idea what is going on. Still, she seems to be involved in it... ShiXOC KibXHi.

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue: Meeting Shino.

* * *

***

It had almost past two year and a half since Naruto left the village along with Jiraiya. None in the village had heard from them since then.

Hinata, Kiba and Shino where walking on the road after their mission. They hade been given some free time for now. Hinata suddenly broke the silence.

"Umm… Kiba what are you going to do today?" She asked him. Kiba looked at her and said with a grin.

"I will train with Akamaru! We have been slaking of to much, so for the rest of the day we must train hard!" He looked at his dog and Akamaru barked happily as a reply.

"Okay Kiba-kun. Umm what about you Shino?" she looked from Kiba to Shino.

"I will try to catch a special bug today in the forest." He replied and looked at her behind his shades.

"What will you do then?" Kiba asked Hinata. She looked at both of them "I will train some I suppose; maybe Neji- Onee-san will help… me…" She said a bit nervously while looking down. The thought stroke her that maybe he wasn't home or didn't have time for that or didn't want to.

"That sound like a great idea! He needs somebody to kick his ass sometimes!" Kiba said happily to try to sheer her up. Shino agreed with a nod. Hinata smiled to both of them and nodded as a reply.

"Well I and Akamaru will go this way now. So we meet you guys later! See ya!" Kiba said and turned around a corner with Akamaru behind him.

"See you later Kiba-kun!" Hinata waved goodbye to him and turned to Shino. "Well I think I will go to now Shino-kun, have a nice day." She said and bowed to him.

"You to Hinata." Shino replied and nodded as a goodbye to her as he saw her disappeared to the other side of the street and as she also turned around a corner.

Shino kept going down the street until he reached the woods and jumped up in a nearby tree and went further. The forest was silent and only the birds and the wind were singing and the hum from the bees was hearing.

When he reaches to an isolated part of the forest he landed on the ground and started to search for the bug he was looking for. He was looking for a special lantern bug; it had green wings with gradual turned to a dark reddish purple with yellow spot on them and it had a blue nose pointing upwards. It also had an orange spot behind its eyes. It was an easy bug to recognize if you found one. But finding one was the hard part. _"Well if I want it in my collection I better find one."_

The sun was high up in the sky when he hade began his search. He looked around the environment for hours without any luck and the sun hade turned the sky to an orange color when he sat down on a rock to rest for a moment. _"Seems like I didn't have the luck I wanted today."_

He sighed and got up from the rock and started to walk out from the forest. He found the path and followed it. When he was walking he went into his own, and his insect's mind and philosopher about today's adventure. When he hade walked for what felt like 20 minutes he saw somebody sitting on stub with his back against the road and was wearing a blue long jacket with black strip from the shoulders down to his sleeves and black bars at the bottom of the jacket and what look like a leather-colored fishing hat with a red band around it hade some pens attach to it. He was also wearing some earphones and was listening to music and what looked like he was holding a notepad in his knee.

"…_Wonder who that is, never seen that guy before… what he is doing?"_ Shino wondered and was look at him while he was walking.

It didn't seem like the person hade notice him. The person with the earphones nodded lightly with the music's beat and was concentrated on his notepad.

"_Aren't MP3 expensive? Never seen anyone her around in Konoha that has one…"_ When Shino hade past him he notices the person turned of his MP3 and took of his earphones. Shino stopped. Thinking that the unknown person might hade noticed him.

"Well then little friend, thanks for being so nice to me." The person said and looked up a bit from his notepad. Shino looked confused at him. _"Who is he talking to?"_ The person continued. "But you can fly home to you're friends now." The person looked up and was holding a pen in front of him. But what Shino notice was that on his pen; just that bug he had been looking for was sitting on just that pen! And to his bad luck he had that day he saw the lantern bug fly away.

"NO! WAIT!! DON'T MAKE IT FLY AWAY!!" He called out and moved fast up to the person in a failed attempt catch it. But the bug flied away into the dissents and Shino felt that he had lost his chances for today to catch one. He didn't want to use his kikachū bugs because it would be too easy and they could maybe hurt it. The person got shocked by Shino's call that he jumped up and gave out a loud shriek and dropped his purple earphones and the MP3 on the ground and look at Shino really surprised and back away some steps from him. "What the hell are you doing!?! Are you going to give me a heart attack!!?" He yelled at him. _"Whoo! This guy dress really weird… is he dangerous?... I can't see his face."_

Shino glance down on the ground and picked up the earphones to give them back and to apologies for his behavior and looked at him.

"… I'm sorry." He said and stretches out his hand to give back the earphones. But he got a surprise.

The unknown person wasn't a guy that he had thought from the begging. It was a girl, maybe only a year older than him. She had short ruffled chestnut brown hair and green shocked eyes and a small beauty spot under her left eye. Her jacket was open and she was wearing a light brown T-shirt and a simple necklace. It was made of leather, spun around a piece of polished bone. Two red plastic gems where attached to two leather strings hanging against the bone, _ "…She look like a guy from the behind when se was sitting down."_

The girl looked suspicious at him but took the earphones back. "Thanks… Why did you shout at me?..."

"The lantern bug." Shino replied short. "I was looking for that one."

"Lantern bug?... You mean that bright coloured insect that flied away. It's called that?"

"Yes" he said, nodding his head slightly.

"You where looking for that one? Why? " She asked him.

"I collect insects."

"Okay… an unusual hobby... Well better luck next time I guess." she smiled a bit nervously. "Have you been looking for a long time for just that one?"

"You ask allot." Shino answered only. She looked at him a bit surprised. "Well sorry then! I was just curious." She replied back a bit annoyed. _"Not the talkative type is he?..."_

"Sorry. But yes, it's a rare one." He said short.

"Okay… " She said and looked at him a bit suspicious and was holding her notepad closer to herself like she wanted it to protect her. _"I can't se his face so much… and that long coat. I don't really like it… and it's getting dark…"_ She was getting nervous. She didn't know him and she thought he dressed weird and she couldn't see his face cause of the coat and his round shades. Shino look at her and saw her reaction and turned away. "I will go now. Goodbye." He said and walked back to the path and followed it like he did before.

The girl got surprised but a bit reviled. "Okay… bye." She said and followed him with her eyes and waited a moment. _"He was a weird one… Hope he wasn't a "bad guy"…I think I will wait a bit before I will go home I think... just to be safe."_ She grabbed her black bag that was leaning against the stump and put down her notepad and her pencil and put her earphones around her neck.

Shino followed the road and as it turned around he glanced back at her. _"She seemed a bit weird… never seen her before I think…" _He thought and followed the road out of the woods. He walked into the market streets of _Konoha _the way home. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo! Shino!" The person was of course Kiba. He walked over to Shino and pounded him on the shoulder. "How did it go!? Did you find it!? This bug of yours" He asked happily. Shino looked at him and slowly shake his head. "No I didn't."

"Maaan! That's sucks! Better luck next time!" Kiba said. Shino simply agreed with a nod. "Where do you have Akamaru?" Shino asked when he couldn't se Kiba's dog.

"I left him at home. He was tired."

"You are not then?"

"Of course I am! But my mom nagged me to buy some grosser before they closed. So I left him to get some sleep. I wished I could sleep too now you know!" Kiba complained and was holding up a bag with what look like some vegetables inside. Shino simple answered with a hum and looked at it.

"Well I'm going home now! You can tag along a bit. You're going the same way as me aren't you?" Kiba asked him. Shino nodded and they started to go along the road. After a while Kiba started to talk again. "You know Shino, that small house that is on my road that has been empty some years now."

"Yes. What about it?" Shino asked.

"Somebody moved in while we where away on our latest mission. I don't know who has moved in. Maybe we can see now when we are going to pass it. I'm a bit curious."

"Sure." Shino answered. Not as enthusiastic as his friend, but he didn't have so much to do more today.

They walked the rod and saw the small house up ahead. Some lamps where light in the windows and certainly it looked like someone hade moved in.

"See! I told you!" Kiba said as he grinned. "Yes I can see that." Shino simple agreed.

"Wonder who has moved in?" Kiba asked himself and look as the past the entrée to the small garden in front of the house. And to his happiness he saw someone by the door and stopped. "Hey look. It's a girl." He whispered to Shino.

Shino look behind Kiba and to his surprise it was the same girl he hade meet in the forest.

She was standing by the door. Looking for her keys in her bag and she hade her earphones on and was humming to the song she was listening to and was swaying to the music. She found her keys and unlocks the door and opened it and went in. When she was about to close the door she noticed someone in the eye of her corner and turned around and she saw only Kiba. She looked surprise and turned of her MP3 in her hand inside her pocket. She smiled a bit and nodded to him as a hello before she closed the door. Kiba smiled back and waved with one hand.

"Did you see her? She looks nice." Kiba said to Shino and to his surprise Shino had already continued the road forward. "Maybe." He replied short and continued to walk. Kiba walked up to him. "Do you think she lives there al alone?" He asked Shino while he was looked at him. "I don't know. No ones where home now cause she had to unlock the door herself. Or maybe her parents will come home later."

"Well maybe." Kiba agreed. Shino thought a bit before he continued. "I did actually meet her in the forest."

"What??" Kiba looked at him surprised. "Why didn't you say anything!?"

Shino stopped when the road split. "I didn't know it was her until now and I think she got afraid of me."

"Afraid of you? Why?" Kiba asked.

"I think I scared her when I was looking for my bug. Ether way, I will not bother her. So I have no need to say anything to her." Shino Said and was about to walk the other way.

"Maaan Shino you are complicated guy!" Kiba said as he saw he walked away. "Well see ya!"

Shino raised his hand and waved a simple goodbye as he walk home.

* * *

***

**Naruto characters © _Masashi Kishimoto_**

**The "unknown person/girl" and the story ****© Velka (Me)  
**

------------

The MP3? – My thought for it, is that; in my fan fiction about the "Naruto world" MP3 exist but is extremely expensive and many don't have afford with one. for this girls case it wile be clear in chapter 6,(I think), why she has one.


	2. Chapter 2: Kiba

Next chapter is going up now. :3 hoping I will get some reviews cause I didn't get any last time. :

If you want to know more about this new character I have put up some info about her and pictures I made myself on my profile page. Look over there! :3

But anyway. Enjoy. ^^

Chapter 2. Kiba.

* * *

***

Morning had come and Kiba hade waken up at seven, so he and Akamaru could have there daily jogging round before breakfast and was now going back home two hours later. He was walking beside Akamaru and looked at him and grinned. "Well this was refreshing! Looking forward to eat some breakfast now?" he said looking at his dog. Akamaru looked at his master and barked happily as a reply. "I couldn't agree more! But I wonder what we should do today? Maybe we should meet with the rest of our team and do something?" He looked at his dog for maybe an answer. He didn't have his eyes on the road and bumped right into someone. He got surprised and looked at the person. "Whoo! Sorry I didn't se where I was walking!" he said a bit embarrassed.

The person in front of him stumbled some steps and turned around and looked at him and smiled. "It's okay. It's not the first time I accidentally hit someone. Trust me."

Kiba looked at the person and recognize her. It was the girl that hade moved in to the small old house! "Oh! It's you! I saw you yesterday!" he said surprised and pointed at her.

"Huh?... Oh! You were the one who waved at me yesterday by my house!?" She looked at him. A bit surprised to meet him, but happy. "Yeah it was I!" he said. _"Hmm… I think I will not mention Shino. He said he sacred her… I don't wan to a make a bad impression."… _ "Did you move in just recently?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah I did. I moved her from Nalbi, a small village in west her from Konoha." She said and waved her hand where she thought was west.

"Nalbi? I never heard of that village before." He said a bit puzzled.

"It's a rather small village and…" Then she notice Akamaru beside him and gave up a call of surprise. "OH MY GOD!! It's that you're dog!?! He's huge!"

Kiba looked surprised a second at her and then at his dog. Then he looked rather amused when he saw how surprised she got and laugh a bit. "Yes! Ha ha ha! This is my friend, His name is Akamaru!" He said delighted and pated him and Akamaru looked at him and swayed his tail happily. "But I don't think he is that big." He grinned.

"You must be joking! You can almost ride on him if you wanted." She said as a joke.

"That's the exactly what I'm doing sometimes! He's strong like a beast!" He said and grinned even wider. She looked at him not really getting the grasp what he said. "Nooo you can't do that." She said, thinking that he must have been joking.

"It's true! I he can actually. You want to try? You can sit on his back" he said as he pated Akamaru's back.

"Nooo thank you! I don't want to try even if he can." She said as she waved her hands in front of her as a sign for no, smiling nervously.

"Ha ha ha ha! If you say's so. But you don't have to be afraid of him, he is really friendly!" He said and looked at his dog.

She looked at Akamaru some seconds and looked at Kiba. "Is it okay if I pat him?..."

"Sure! He will let you if you are not a bad person." He replied and smiled.

She looked at Akamaru and reached out her hand and touched his head and stroke down his back. "He is really a fine dog. I wished I had a dog or a cat." She said as she crouched down in front of him. Akamaru looked at her and bend down his head to get scratch behind his ears as he enjoyed it.

"Do you like that? You're a good dog." She said and scratched him behind his ear. She looked at Kiba. "You said his name was Akamaru?"

"Yes, and he likes you, I can tell that!" He said and grinned as he nodded to her question.

"Akamaru… nice name you got there." She smiled and pated Akamaru head as she was standing up. "What is you're name then?" she asked and looked at Kiba.

"I'm Kiba! Inuzuka Kiba." He replied happily.

"Kiba and Akamaru." She said and smiled.

"What's you're name then?" Kiba asked.

"I'm Kino, Nakano Kino." She replied back.

"Kino huh? Nice name." He said and smiled to her.

"Thanks, yours name are nice to." She said. "Can I just ask something?" she then continued.

"Hmm? Yes, like what?" Kiba said. _"Maybe she wants to date me? He he he!"_ He thought, smiling inwardly to his own joke.

"Do you know where some good stores are? I can't really find myself around here because everything is new and I don't have so much left at home." She said a bit embarrassed.

"That's easy! If you follow this road up ahead you will se a sign that's show the way to the market street if you want fresh fruit or vegetables. If you want meat or fish they have it to. If you looking for other stores you have to probably look at the main street that leads to the Hokage cliff and the main gate." He pointed the street down and where the market was and the main street. "Somewhere around there. I don't think it will bee hard for you to find it."

She smiled at him. "Thank you so much. I really must buy some food or I will starve myself to death." She said joking.

"No problem! Hey! If you want, I can show you some other neat spots around here! You don't have to if you don't want to, but there are some streets I think you should avoid, especially when it gets dark."

She was thinking a moment. _"Maybe that's a good idea… especially with somebody who lives around here. And he doesn't seem like a bad person..."… _"…If it's not much of a problem I wouldn't mind." She said and smiled.

"No! Not a problem at all! I don't have anything much to do anyway today," He replied happily. _"Great! Now I have something to do today!" _He thought happily, and then he remembered that he and Akamaru didn't hade any breakfast yet and he needed to take a shower. Felling guilty to let his friend standing there hungry, he had to think something fast.

"Kino, is it okay if I picked you up at your own house in an hour, Cause I need to feed Akamaru, we have been out and jogging you see…and we do that before breakfast." he said a feeling stupid that she probably thought that they would go immediately.

"Oh! That's okay. You can do that, can't leave a hungry animal starving, and you must eat something to then." She sad smiling. "W… who said I needed breakfast! I'm fine." He lied, trying not to look stupid.

"But didn't you say, you and Akamaru go jogging before breakfast? I thought you didn't have any ether?" She asked, getting confused.

Kiba felt more stupid and felt defeated. "… yes… that's true…" he said feeling dumb but tried not to show it. "But I will hurry! You just go home and wait a moment and I will be there in no time!" He said taking some steps past her.

"Okay, I will be waiting." She said, smiling how he was acting.

"Great! See you soon! Come Akamaru, Leets race home and se who get's there first!" he said and rushed with Akamaru close behind.

Kino looked at them both when the disappeared farther away. _"God they are fast! How can he almost run as fast as his dog??"_ she thought as she started to walk the same way.

* * *

***

Kiba dashed through the door but found Akamaru was the winner in the end.

"Dammit! You won again!" Kiba said gasping for air but recovered quickly. "Let's eat breakfast now!" He said and went to the kitchen and grabbed food for Akamaru and ate some sandwiched fast and went to the shower with still a sandwich inside of his mouth.

* * *

***

Kino went home again and put herself by the window on a chair by her table.

"_Just have to wait a bit more then…" _She took up her notepad and her pen and started to release her thoughts on it.

* * *

***

Kiba took a fast shower and stretched for a towel and wiped his hair and head with it and wrapped it around his waist and went out from the shower. "Aaaah! That was good!" He said delighted, his eyes closed, enjoying the heat from the shower.

"Train with me." A voice suddenly said in front of him.

"WHOOOAAA!!!" Kiba gave up a shout of surprise and made a stupid defensive pose. Looking shocked into a face he recognizes.

"S… SHINO!!! WHAT THE HELL!!! YOU CANT BREAK INTO SOMEONE'S HOME WHEN SOMEBODY IS TAKING A FUCKING SHOWER!!!!" Kiba yelled at him, but Shino just ignored it, and that made Kiba even more pisst off. "WELL!?! SAY SOMETHING THEN!!"

"… I didn't break myself into you're house. You're sister let me in." He easily said. Kiba didn't know what to do with this guy in front of him, even if he had known him since school. But even so! He could still be a pain in the ass! He wanted to pull his hair of his head. _"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! SHINO!! Stupid! Stupid! SISTER!!!! I will not buy her a gift when she has her birthday!!" _He cursed them both in his mind. Shino just looked at him and waited for him to finish. Kiba looked at him again after a while. "What do you want!?!"

"Train with me today." Shino said again. Not liking to reply one more time.

Kiba grinned and looked amused at him. "Sorry can't do that today! You see, I will meet someone today!" he said, enjoying not having to obey to Shino's demand.

"Whit who? Hinata?" Shino asked.

"Nope!" Kiba answered. "I will show the new girl that just moved in here around these part, she is felling lost and I will help her find her way!" He said and enjoyed every bit of those words. "And I can tell she is still afraid of you whatever you did to her yesterday." He said just to mock him. Shino ignored that. Kiba walked past him and open the door. "Why don't you ask Hinata if she can train with you? She will surely help."

"But…"

"Sorry! I really need to hurry now!" With that said he left Shino alone and hurried to his room to change to his normal outfit. Thinking that Shino could find his way out by himself.

Shino was standing there and finishing his sentence in his mind. _"… But I couldn't find her."

* * *

_

_***  
_

Kiba dashed out from his home on Akamaru's back and made it in time in front of Kino's house. _"Yes! Made it! Even if bug boy delayed me!" _he pated Akamaru for doing a good job and walked up to the front door and knocked.

Kino looked up from her notepad and looked at the clock. _"Oh! It's already been an hour?" _she got up from her chair and put her notepad in her bag and open the door.

"Yo! ready to go?!" Kiba said happily when she opens the door.

"Yes I am!" she said delighted. She pated Akamaru on the head and she step outside and locked the door.

She followed him out on the street and he showed the way. Pointing out different roads and what was there and which she should probably should avoid. She enjoyed the way he talked and his enthusiasm. They came out in the market street and Kiba showed where the best places where to buy at. After an hour she had bought everything she needed.

"Thank you so much for everything!" she said with a happy tone. "I would never have done it without you!"

"That's' okay! I am sure you would have found it eventually." Kiba said, happy that he hade helped her.

"Let me buy you an ice cream as thanks." She then said.

"What? No, you don't have to do that, I…." Kiba said but was interrupted by her.

"No! I insist! You have helped me with so much and it's one of the least things I can do." She said clap her hand together one time. "And I will buy you also one!" she said looking at Akamaru. He waved his tail happily and gave a small delighted bark as a replay.

"Two against one! We win! Come on, let me buy you one. Akamaru, show me the nearest one!" She said happily and followed Kiba's dog that really wanted an ice cream.

"_Treacherous dog."_ Kiba thought but smiled and followed close behind.

Kino looked at the various sort of ice cream and pointed at each of them to see what Akamaru wanted. When she stopped at strawberry Akamaru gave up a bark.

"You want that one? Okay. One big strawberry for him, a chocolate medium for me and…" she looked at Kiba. "What do you want?" she asked him smiling.

"Umm… I don't know… a medium lemon?" Kiba said and shrugged his shoulder.

"Okay then." She said and ordered one.

They then went to a bench and sat themselves down. Kino was holding Akamarus ice cream and he happily licked and ate it. Kiba looked at them as he was eating his own ice cream. _"She is really nice." _He thought. "Umm… thanks for treating me."

"No problem!" Kino said and looked at him smiling.

"…_wonder if she would like to meet me__ again sometimes…"_ Kiba thought.

Then Kino noticed a person standing behind Kiba, a person she recognize she meet the day before. Who was wearing a big green coat and had black round sunglasses. _"Whooo!! It's him again! That creepy guy from yesterday!"_

She looked surprised and Kiba notice she was looking behind him, he turned his head around. He saw Shino standing there to his surprise.

"Ah!? Shino! What the hell are you doing her? I said I can't train with you today!"

Kino looked confused at both of them. "You know him?" she asked.

"Yeah I do. He is in my team." he replied and glanced to her and looked back at Shino.

"I'm not here for that. It's something else." Shino said.

"Oh? What then?" Kiba said not so interested what he hade actually has to say.

"Hinata is missing." Shino said. Kiba looked up with his full attention,

"What!?... What do you mean she is missing?!?" Kiba asked with concern in his voice.

"I can't find her. I looked everywhere and asked people we know. I meet Neji and asked if he hade seen her. He said he hadn't. He thought she was still out on mission with us." Shino said.

"What the hell!!?" Kiba shouted and dropped his ice cream on the ground. "That is not like her to disappear without anyone known about it!!"

"I know. Several people are looking for her now but none seems to find her or have seen her." Shino said looking at Kiba.

Kiba looked really worried and he was thinking what he should do.

"We have to start looking for her! Think if she has been kidnapped?" Kiba said as he was worried.

"That would maybe a bit too exaggerated but still it could be a possible." Shino said with concern.

Kino looked confused at both of them but understood that this was not good. This Hinata seemed like a friend to them, and also it surprised her that the guy she meet the day before was friend with Kiba. She felt out of place but she was wondering and she wanted to help. "Umm…" she looked at Kiba and Shino. "Is there something I could do?"

Shino looked at her. "Are you a Shinobi?" he asked

She shook her head. "umm… No I'm not..."

"Then I don't think you can be much of help." Shino said short.

"Oh… okay…" She felt she was to nu use but she looked at them. "What dose she look like?"

Kiba looked at her. "She has dark, long, blue hair and pale eyes. And she…"

"Pale eyes? You mean they are like white?? Is that common here?" She interrupted him.

"Umm yes I think you could say that they are white. And No, it's only the Hyuuga clan that poses those kind of eye's" Kiba answered.

You could tell that she was really thinking and looked concerned, and then she looked at both of them.

"I think I saw her yesterday."

* * *

*****

Yes second chapter is done. I thought when I started this it was suppose to be shorter but turned out to be longer then the previous one. Shino was not so much in it, but he will be later on. And what has happened to Hinata??

**Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Kino and the story © Velka.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hinata

**Chapter 3. Hinata**

* * *

***

Hinata was walking home, enjoying being back in Konoha. She had said goodbye to both Kiba and Shino. She was feeling happy, knowing that the mission went smoothly and she was so lucky having so good teammates and friends. Kiba that was so happy and enthusiasm and with Akamaru by his side, and Shino that was quiet and only spoke when it was only necessary, but tried so hard to be a better teammate and help. She couldn't have any better teammates she thought. She was thinking that she would just go straight home and tell she was back and maybe train with Neji. After Kiba hade cheered her up she felt more courage to ask him to train with her. _"I have to try. I have to be a better shinobi, both for them and for myself."_

The street was full of people and she had to be carful not to bump into any one.

* * *

***

"_Where__ the hell am I now? I can't find anything around her… did I already go this street or not?" _Kino was lost. She had gone out to get to know the way around where she lived but gotten herself lost. _"I think I been here before… But I can't recognize that store… And why dose it have to be so many people out today!?!... Both shinobis and regular people must have taken the decision to go out just now."_ She sighed, trying to move herself forward against the crowd.

* * *

***

On one of the rooftops, a man was observing the crowd and had his eyes on a certain person down in the mass. The man clicked on its headphones radio and talk to someone on the other end. "I have found her… she is walking in a crowded area… yes she is alone… no I don't think it will be any problem… yes I will attach the sender on her and send them after her so they can capture her when she is alone… I got it." The person clicked his radio again. He jumped to the next roof and kept an eye on his target, he took out a small blowpipe, smaller then a straw. He took aim and fired into the crowd. He observed and clicked his radio again. "The sender is on her, she didn't notice it… okay. I will send them. Over and out." He doubled clicked the radio and disappeared.

* * *

***

Hinata had trouble getting through the crowd, she had almost already walked on a child, and she had begged for forgiveness a thousand times when she saw the child almost started to cry before she continued the way down. _"This was not easy… I should hade taken another road."_ She looked around for another way through and noticed a spot where none seemed to be walking. She walked over there and thought that she was lucky. But to her surprise, when she stepped there, another person appeared right in front of her, a young woman with chestnut brown hair, which had thought the same thing. Hinata got surprised and tried to avoid hitting her but she trip over her own feet and bump her shoulder hard into her and they both stumbled some steppes.

"I'm so sorry!! I didn't see you!!" Hinata almost cried out and looked at her.

The young women looked at Hinata and didn't seem angry. "It's okay. I didn't see you ether. It's too many people outside." She explained and looked at her. For a moment she looked really surprise at Hinata but only for a second.

Hinata still felt embarrassed. "But I… "

"It's okay. Look I'm fine. I will take it easy. And so do you." She said and moved her arms around to show she was fine in a funny way and drop them down a moment later when she saw that Hinata smiled a little. "I have to go now, but take care." She said and waved her hand and left smiling.

"O, Okay! Bye." Hinata replied and also waved her hand.

* * *

***

Kino looked at the blue haired girl a second time and continued her way in the opposite direction. _"Cute girl… but her eye's where really weird… all white? How can somebody have white eyes?? Well they where gentle looking."_ She thought a bit on it before she had to concentrate on the road again and find her way.

* * *

***

Hinata turned around the other way, still embarrassed what had happened. _"Ooo… I hope no other one saw that…"_ she thought as she wanted to only get home before something else happened. To crash into two people was enough for her on one day. After some minutes she managed to get to another street. Much more quiet then the previous one and she felt relaxed. Hinata walked alongside it and turned later around to another street. It was quiet and it felt nice, the wind blowing and the heat from the sun. It was peacefully.

Suddenly a man from behind dress in black attacked Hinata and grabbed her arms from behind. Hinata was catch of guard and surprised. She tried to defend herself and tried to get out from the man firm grip. _"W… what is going on!?!" _ She tried to call out for help but gave up a shriek that was quickly silent by another man in the same black outfit appeared before her and covered her mouth with a cloth. She began to panic and she inhaled some of the strong odour that the cloth was soaked with. She began to feel week and dizzy. The world was spinning in front of her and she was losing her balance as she began to panic even more. She tried desperate to get free from the two men. She tried to kick and pull but it was for nothing, they where to strong for her. The world was slowly turning black in front of her eyes. _"Kiba!!!... S...Shino!!.... Naruto… help…."_ She felt into darkness and she was unconscious.

The two men gave a sign to each other and jumped up on top of the roof in high speed. They where getting out from Konoha. The one that was not holding Hinata clicked on his earphone radio.

"We got her." he spoke into it.

* * *

*****

This was a short chapter It didn't needed to be longer I think ":D

This is what happened with Hinata the day before and before Kino meet Shino in the forest.

**Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Kino and the story © Velka.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

Chapter 4: kidnapped.  


* * *

***

Kiba and Shino rushed through the main street. After what Kino hade told them that she hade seen Hinata there at five o'clock the day before. That was after when Kiba, Shino and Hinata hade separated. Kino, was the only one that hade seen her the last time before, what they think, the time she disappeared. The main street was the only clue they had to go with and start searching for her.

Kiba had taken Akamaru with him and was searching on the ground for clue or for her scent. It was hard for poor Akamaru to pick it up, since it was a thousand of fragrance that was there. Shino were on the roofs to get an overview of the area. They had told Kino she couldn't probably help much since she wasn't a shinobi. She probably couldn't keep up at there speed and since she was new she maybe get herself lost. She had to go home and wait for them. In an hour they would pick her up if they couldn't find Hinata or any clues and take her to Hokage. Cause, even if they didn't wan to, she was there main suspect, because she was the one that had told them she had seen her the last time.

"_Go home?? No way! I__ want to help!"_

But she was stubborn; even if she was new she wanted at least try to help. The thought that this Hinata was maybe was hurt or something ells had happened to her made her worried. Hinata's friends where really worried about her and that touched her. She wanted at least take a thirty minutes and look around and see if you could find anything.

Shino was high up on a water tank to a building and was observed the area.

"_Where could she be…?"_ He looked down on one of the streets and notice Kino was running down there.

"_Why is she here? We told her to go home."_ He jumped down from the tank and dashed after her on top of the roof and jumped down in front of her. Kino got a huge surprise when he landed only a meter in front of her and she jumped by surprised and shouted.

"WOHAAA!! God! You again!?! You scared the hell out of me!!" She said as she was holding her hand on her chest. _"God… Why dose this guy scare the shit out of me every time?!"_

Shino looked at her. "You are suppose to go home. This is not the way to you're house."

"How do you know this is not the way to my house?" she asked him, surprised that he knew.

"I just know." He replied.

"Kaaaay… You are creepy." She said and raised an eyebrow as she looked at him, thinking that he resembled a stalker.

Shino shook his head slightly and thought they didn't have the time and sighed. "Pleas, just go home, we could lose valuable time if you where to get lost."

Kino thought for a moment. "Fine! I will go home then! But that will not stop me for looking for her while I'm walking home!" She was getting a bit annoyed but understood what he meant. But it was still irritating her that she was to nu use.

"Good." Shino said as he turned around to jump to the roof, but glanced at her first with his head. "I am glad you want to help us but you will help us more if we know where you are." With that said he jumped.

Kino looked after him and sighed. _"He is kind of weird that guy… but he seems nice… in his own kind of way." _She thought as she was scratching her hand and turned around to walk home.

* * *

***

Hinata was lying on the floor, it was wet and cold and her head was killing her when she woken up. She looked confused around and tried to sit up but she notice her hands were tied to her body and her feet was tightly tied to.

"_What… What's going on??... Where am I!?__"_ She looked around as she was getting more scared. The room she was in was light with a big candle hanging from the wall and several others were suspended by only one meter intervals in turns. She notice the floor and he walls was made of rock and soil. A door in front of her with bars was the only way out from the room.

"_Is this a prison... under ground or in the mountains?" _She thought. No idea where she she heard a dark voice far behind the door. Hinata's skin crawled in fear when she tried to listen what he was saying. He sounded dark, furious and mad. It sounded like he was yelling at someone. Then a loud thud was heard and another one cried out in pain and was coughing up something. Hinata become stiff with terror. She didn't want to be there, she didn't want to se what was going out there and she defiantly didn't want to se who hade hit the man that was now coughing. She just wanted to go home. After a while she heard the man with the dark, mad voice talking again. She couldn't hear what he said but it sounded like he was talking to somebody. She heard later quick light footsteps slowly fading away in the distance. It seemed like another one hade been dismiss.

"_Whoever they are they are at lest three people outside that door… if they are not more of them elsewhere."_ She thought, trying to count them while she tried to get out from the ropes, but to her disappointing all her tools where gone and the rope was supported with chakra.

She heard footstep behind the door, which become louder for each step.

"_Someone is coming!" _She thought in and focused on the door and waited for the person to enter. With a loud bang the door opened and Hinata flinched and glanced at the person who hade entered. He was a tall big man, black hair that was laid back, a big scar over his forehead, a masculine face with deep piercing looking eyes and hulky eyebrows. His cloth's where dirty. He hade on his upper body a black, thick, dusty manly *haori with a red belt that was attached around the abdomen. He had also worn a black coat, armless, that reached under his knees that was ragged and worn out with hols. His pants where black but looked gray cause of the dust and dirt and they where reaching down to his ankles, he was also was wearing conmen ninja shoes. But he looked more like a bandit to her then he looked like a shinobi.

His gaze pierced right through her when he looked at her and she shivered involuntarily, he enjoyed it. The fright he causes her, how vulnerability she was when tied up. He liked his upper lip and walked over to her and crotched and looked down on her.

"How cute…" he said with a dark deep voice that sounded like he spoke from his stomach and reached for her chin to stroke it.

She tried to avoid his hand but as she was tied and was on the ground he could easily stroke her chin.

"The little mistake has finally woken up." He continued when he started to reach for her hair to touch it.

Hinata got goose bumps when he spoke to her, she could feel his breath and she started to shiver. He was terribly unpleasant and in her stomach she felt a lump that wanted to come out.

"Let… let my go… what do you want with me?..." she stuttered not trying to make eye contact with him.

"Nothing." He said. "Nothing at all. You are a mistake."

"W…what do you mean by mistake…?" She was scared but she had to know. She tried to avoid his hand and flinched each time when she felt him stroke her hair.

"Like I said, You are an mistake. You are not the one I wanted. Pleas… don't move so much. I don't want to dirty you're beautiful face with this tainted hand." He said and showed her his other hand that he had hid. It was soaked with blood. And it didn't look like it was his own.

Hinata stared at his hand and froze. Seeing it slowly ran down his fingers and dripped on the ground.

"Good girl." He said and patted her head like she was a dog. "I don't want to be harsh on you, like those dogs outside."

Hinata felt like she was about to cry and tears started to appear in her eye's. _"Is he… is he going to rape me!?" _She thought panicked and scared.

"You see… you are not the one I wanted…" he continued as he sat down beside her and still petting her head. "But my 'dogs' are just as dumb like a brick. I hade to punish him." He said as he looked at his bloody hand. "He took the wrong one. He put the sender on the wrong one."

Hinata feared for her own life but couldn't wonder who they hade actually wanted. She was a Hyuga, the most important clans in the village cause of her Byakugan.

"But don't worry. I will get the right one this time. You will not be alone for so long now." He said as he was playing with her hair around his fingers. He did that for a long time without any more word spoken then he stood up and looked at her.

"But… I like you… I will keep you a around a bit more." With that said he turned around and walked out from the room. Shutting the door and lock it.

Hinata felt her tears slipping down her cheeks. _"I don't want this… I want to go home… Kiba… Shino… help me pleas… anybody… help me."_ She tried to roll up on the ground thinking what she should do, wanting her friends to find her and wishing Naruto could rescue her.

* * *

***

Kino walked the road to hear house while she was lost in thoughts, scratching her hand. Why did this have to happen? So many problems in such a short time! She thought it would be exciting to move to Konoha, but instead she had found problems. Maybe her mom had right about not to move to Konoha? She had warned her about moving to a big city and specially Konoha… But she had been stubborn and said against her that she would move to konoha. But finding out that her neighbours friend hade disappeared and he really care about her made her fell depressed.

"_Hope they find her…" _

She had reached her house and was standing in front of her door and was looking for her keys in her bag. She couldn't find them because of all the grocery she had bought. She took up her headphones and was holding them in her hand while she cursed her key eating bag.

"_Where are they!?! Stupid bag! I will buy a new one later!!"_

She heard a small thump behind her. She looked around thinking that Kiba and his friend where quite early to come by her house. Had it already past an hour? Did they find her? When she turned around a cloth covered her mouth and nose. She cast her headphones in surprise as she tried to get loos from the grip but started to panic.

"_Wh… What's happening!?! Who!!??"_ Shelooked panicked at the man that covered her face whit the was dress in black and looked like a shinobi. She started to feel dizzy and the world was spinning around. She dropped her bag on the ground and she went unconscious.

The shinobi picked her up and throw her over his shoulder as another one appeared and picked up her bag. They nodded to etch other and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

***

Kiba, Akamaru and Shino regrouped on one of the roofs.

"Did you find anything?" Kiba asked Shino.

Shino only shake his head slowly.

"Dammit! Nether did I!" Kiba cursed himself for not finding any clue.

"We should inform the Hokage." Shino said looking towards the Hokage mountain. Kiba agreed with a nod.

"Let's pick up Kino. We need her to tell Hokage herself." Kiba continue.

Shino nodded as an answer and they both disappear.

When they arrived to Kino's house they knocked on her door but she never open it.

"HEY! KINO! Are you home!?! ... Why dos she not open the door?" Kiba asked while he still was knocked the door.

Shino looked trough the window and peeked in. "It doesn't look like she is home…"

"Dammit! Why isn't she home!? It doesn't take an hour to get here! Do you think she got lost on the way or took off??" Kiba look worried at Shino, thinking that maybe Kino hade something to do with Hinata's disappearing.

"First Hinata is gone missing, then Kino tells us she think she saw her yesterday! And now She is gone!" he scowled his face in anger. "I don't like it! I don't like it a FUCKING bit! Think if it's she is the one that kidnapped her and now disappear with Hinata for her Byakugan!" Kiba kicked the door in frustration.

Shino looked at him, waiting for him to calm down. He knew Kiba was worried about Hinata and that he was frustrated that he couldn't find any clue and now trying to lay the blame on somebody ells in frustration. He knew that after Kiba calmed himself down he wouldn't think that about her. Shino didn't think that Kino could bee the one that could have kidnapped her. She didn't look built that way. Not the way she walked and why would she tell them she saw her yesterday. That didn't make sense. And Hinata could have easily defended herself from somebody like Kino if she would have been attacked by her. He was about to talk to him but got interrupt by Akamaru's bark to get there attention. Kiba looked at his dog in confused.

"What is it?!" he asked.

Akamaru sniffed the air and Kiba did the same.

"Oh!?"

"What is it?" Shino asked

"I smell a strong scent. It's has faded, But I can still sense it a bit…" he said and was sniffing in the air. Akamaru barked again and was scratching something on the ground a distance away. Both Kiba and Shino turned there heads towards him. Kiba walked up to him and picked up what Akamaru had found.

"Hey look! It's Kino's MP3!!" Kiba said and look at them. He began to sniff on them to pick up her scent. A second later he started to sniff in the air.

"Finding her?" Shino asked, waiting for Kiba to pick it up.

"Yes!" Kiba jumped up on another roof with Akamaru and Shino keep close by.

"It goes up here… how the hell did she get up here!?! She couldn't have jumped up her… if she isn't a SHINOBI!!" Kiba scowled his face in anger and turned himself to the other side where he could sense her scent and cursed her.

"Wait Kiba, you are jumping to fast to conclusion. What about the strong scent you mention before?" Shino tried to talk sense to Kiba but he didn't listen. Instinctive he started to follower her scent. Shino shook his head to Kiba's thick-headed skull and followed him.

"_If she have anything to do with Hinata disappearing I will never forgive her!!"_ Kiba thought.

* * *

*****

**Naruto characters © Masashi Kishimoto.**

** Kino and the story © Velka.**


End file.
